The Ultimate Kikyo Bashing
by Eric3D2B
Summary: This is probably the worst Kikyo bashing you will ever read. Not for Kikyo Fans


My restrictions are lowering down so I can do these things a little more often. As 90% of the fan fic reader population hates Kikyo, I decided to give her the ultimate bashing. This takes place during a time when Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru are friends. Flame me if you want. I don't care.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and CO.  
  
The Ultimate Kikyo Bashing  
  
Kikyo was walking down a road, pouting that Inu-Yasha chose her reincarnation over her. Why did he not just go to hell with me? Thought a sad Kikyo, she wasn't realizing that Inu-Yasha and Co. & Sesshoumaru were following her... As they crept behind her, Inu-Yasha asked Kagome silently, "I can't believe I liked her... What do you think we should do to her? I don't believe that anything could be to much." Kagome thought and brought out her imagination to do all the work. "How about torture? She has done it to us enough times... With Sesshoumaru with us we can almost kill her, heal her and give her more pain or what can you think of?" Inu-Yasha was caught off guard by what Kagome had just said and thought about it for a second.  
  
"I agree with Kagome." Replied a very smug Sango. Miroku then joined in, "I wouldn't normally do it, but because Kagome of all people thought of it and Sango is with it then why not?" Kagome was now had a sweat drop going down the side of her head, she didn't think that they would agree. But hey, go with the flow! "So Sesshoumaru... You in?" Said Kagome thinking mischievously of what to do. "It might be fun to torture a bag of bones then bring her back to just torture her again, so I believe I will join you." Said a bored Sesshoumaru. Inu-Yasha, still a little undecided, "Let me think about it for a little bit." Shippo, wanting to do something, "You'll get a head ache if you do, I will do my best to give her a little torture for hurting Kagome in the past." Inu-Yasha butting in, "When?" Shippo turned grinning to Inu-Yasha, "All the times she got you into kissing her and Kagome finding out." Inu-Yasha was now really saddened, "I guess I'm in then..." Sesshoumaru then retorted, "Don't look so sad, for an idiot she knew how the best way to control you making you much worse than an idiot, a stupid idiot." Inu-Yasha's patience was almost gone out the window.  
  
"Kagome, use your bow and arrows to destroy her bow so she can't fire them at us." Said Sesshoumaru grinning while thinking that this will be fun. "Next, I'm going to create a bunch of illusions to trick her into attacking." Replied a now grinning a kitsune. "I'm going to smack her into a tree with my boomerang, and Miroku?" Said Sango, "Don't ask her to bear your children, she would actually say yes." Miroku was disturbed with the thought of Kikyo naked. "I would much rather you did Sango." Sango, now with a blood vessel popping on her head, "Remind me to smack the hell out of you when were done with Kikyo!" Miroku, now thinking on how to get her more annoyed, "There's no hell in me. Guess you can't smack me." While they were talking Kagome destroyed Kikyo's bow, snapping Kikyo out of her thinking. Damn I'm getting careless, thought Kikyo, trying to see who had attacked.  
  
As Shippo used his multiplying magic, he surrounded her with illusions. Kikyo was being very hasty to get out of that situation that she didn't notice Sango's boomerang coming at her. As it hit, sending her and the boomerang flying into a tree, Kagome came up and slapped her on the face as hard as she could then kneed her in the stomach. Kagome then limped away. Inu-Yasha punched her right in the stomach, while Sesshoumaru used an amount of his poison to paralyze her. As Kikyo regained the ability to move, she was tied to a tree that was the new beating spot. "What have I done to all of you to attack me?" Asked a desperate and bruised Kikyo. Kagome replied, still limping, "You getting Inu-Yasha to kiss you were the most damaging thing ever done to me." Inu-Yasha then said, "For doing that to Kagome." Shippo then said, "Same as Inu-Yasha." Sango then looked up from an unconscious Miroku, "As you can tell, Kikyo, I get a kick out of beating certain people up." Miroku was still on the ground, unconscious loaded with bumps, Kikyo noticed and a shiver of fear went down her spine. Sesshoumaru then said, "I'm here to do a little beating up and to heal you in order to prolong the torture." Kikyo had now wished that she were never brought back to life.  
  
Kikyo feared for her sanity as they started to torture her, Kagome had a powerful smelling salt to keep her conscious throughout the torture. Inu-Yasha was pounding mercilessly but light enough on her arm to break it but not shatter it. Sango was having sword practice on the other arm, being careful not to cut it off. Shippo was drawing pictures of what Kikyo looked like and showed her. Miroku was still unconscious and Sesshoumaru was injecting a certain kind of poison that caused excruciating pain. Kikyo was beaten into a bloody pulp, and she was on the verge of death, "Ready for more whench?" Said Sesshoumaru coldly while swiping Tenseiga to heal her "Now we are going to just leave you there and see if any demon comes along, in the meantime were going to rest." Kikyo was now in shock; she had pissed off many, many demons. "Why is this happening to me? Why!" Was what she said, praying that something would kill her fast.  
  
Praying never gets you anything, especially if you're evil. If you are you get a lot more trouble coming at you. Sure enough, a demon came around and noticed Kikyo, she was to bored and tired to notice. As it approached cautiously, the demon noticed the huge amounts of blood everywhere that came from woman tied to the tree. The closer the demon snuck to her, the more she was uneasy. "What is your name woman?" Said the demon in a polite manner, even though she was tied up in blood stained close without any wounds. Waking up instantly, "What! What do you want?" Kikyo said nervously. "Just your name and we can go from there." Replied the demon still politely. "My name is Kikyo and can you get me down from here?" Begged Kikyo. "Before you bring her down, listen on why we tied her up like that." Said Kagome in the distance. As Inu-Yasha and Co. (Including Sesshoumaru) were nearby, the demon started to get nervous. He recognized Sesshoumaru. "Don't worry, you won't die if you choose right." Smirked Inu-Yasha, he was bored torturing Kikyo and decided to get a challenge.  
  
As Kagome finished telling the demon what she had done, he was so disgusted that he spat on Kikyo and left. Kikyo, now discouraged that no one who knew her story would like her, just gave up. "You guys rested up for round two?" Said a smirking Inu-Yasha. "Yeah!" Said everyone else like a chorus and started to beat the living hell out of her. (I'm evil, double pun) When they were done, Sesshoumaru healed her and poisoned her with just enough that she would feel pain for at least 10 hours then she would die.  
  
"Fitting end for that Psycho miko eh?" Said Inu-Yasha, watching as Kikyo started to melt at the feet. "If I knew that this is how she would go again when she was first resurrected, I would have punched myself for just saying that." Continued Inu-Yasha. "Well all's fair in love and war, and she lost both. Maybe if she wasn't so damn crazy and always wanting to bring me down to hell with her, she wouldn't have died after such a long and painful torture." Kagome then got an idea, "Any one knows where there are termites? They would probably eat her up from the inside out." Shippo then looked at Kagome with a kind of fear in his eyes, "Ah ah ah Kagome, why are you acting with so much anger?" Everyone noticed that at that moment everyone except Sesshoumaru was acting a little to malevolently toward the now dying miko.  
  
As on queue, Naraku appeared, scaring everyone. "Serves that wench right! She gave me something the last time I had sex with her! My dick is killing me!" Everyone was scared stiff except Kagome who know had a sad look on her face that showed pity. "Thanks for killing her for me, but do you know what in the hell is wrong with me?" Yelled a Naraku who was seriously pissed off. "Actually, we have some people with the same problems. There called STD's and that stand for Sexually transmitted disease." Naraku was now confused, "They have this problem in the future?" Kagome then replied, "Sure, just only treatable when taken care of early. How long have you had this problem?" Everyone was staring dumbly at Kagome. The two of the biggest enemies were talking about sex... to much information. "Kagome? What is sex?" Asked a curious Shippo. Inu-Yasha answered with, "Not until your older." Shippo then took out a list that had the title "Things to ask about when older" and wrote down 'Sex' and put it away causing everyone to sweat drop. "So I'm pretty much screwed here?" Said Naraku. "Probably, o yeah, you won't be able to have children." Naraku was horror struck and then ran up to Kikyo and punching her arm till it broke into tiny pieces.

As he left, people had a very spaced out look on their face, Kagome had just told Naraku he is screwed, and he beats up Kikyo. This is very much the weirdest day or two they had ever had. As Kikyo was still suffering tied up to a tree, slowly dying of poison, and had her arm shattered by Naraku, everyone was getting ready to sleep. "I expect my soul back Kikyo, so let me have it before I wake up." Said Kagome while yawning. Kikyo knew this was her last night and with her arms tied around her, she could only slow the poison down just to spite her. As she slowly drained herself just to keep alive, she was feeling twice as much pain as she would have if she just let the poison run it's course and kill her. As morning came around, Kagome woke up and noticed annoyingly that Kikyo was still alive, just barely. "Why don't you just give up, we got bored of you, that's why we asked Sesshoumaru to do it. Seems everyone holds a grudge against you."  
  
"Well, if it's an bother to you..." Said Kikyo as she coughed up blood, "...I'll stay alive as long as I ca..." As Kikyo said these final words huge amounts of souls spewed forth from her body, one hitting Kagome square in the chest. She felt a full ness inside of her, and purified Kikyo's part of the soul so it would not corrupt her. She then woke everyone up and told them that Kikyo finally died, and they continued on the journey for jewel shards. Naraku then appeared with a gleam in his eyes and said "Oh yeah, don't you love curses that warp people into hating others?" He then thought, 'Wonder when I should use it on them... Oh well.'  
  
Outtakes:  
  
As Sango had promised earlier she smacked the living hell out of Miroku. Kagome and Inu-Yasha mated and finished the jewel, she put it in some ramen and he unknowingly ate it. For being a hanyou, he sure had a hell of a time getting it out of his system. Shippo had everything on his list explained in the most perverted way by Miroku. Miroku had the hell beaten out of him by Sango. Naraku never had kids and suffered the pain for the rest of his life. Kaede celebrated Kikyo's death. Finally, Sesshoumaru got bored went on a road trip to another land with Rin and Jaken. Jaken gave Kikyo the STD called genital warts."  
  
I hope you enjoyed it, this is to me the worst thing that could possibly happen to Kikyo and I hope it does just like in my fic. I edited this story because i left out that part about Naraku... I am well aware of OOC so I tried to straiten that out. Besiedes, I missed My war games. I'm leaving this up to show what true Kikyo bashing is and to discourage it. After reading this, Only people that are big Kikyo haters will continue this. 


End file.
